Start A Fire
by tx-fictionqueen
Summary: It's unseasonably warm in Forks on a June 16th morning. Edwards wakes Bella knowing she is wearing little more than a smile beneath the sheets... lots-o-lemons


It was unseasonably warm in Forks, Washington for the first 15 days of June. On the 16th day, Edward waited for Bella to rise from her slumber before telling her his plans for them that afternoon.

"Alice sees a cold front coming in tonight," Edward breathed into Bella's face before kissing her forehead. "Let's go to our meadow while the sun still shines."

Bella buried herself beneath the blanket to keep warm and rubbed her eyes before emerging and letting Edward's glowing face come into focus. "Okay," she agreed. She closed her eyes again. "I'll take my new camera with us."

"Sounds good," Edward said quietly, slowly pulling the covers off of Bella's body. He half-expected her to grip the comforter to keep herself covered, usually self-conscious about her body. With a sly smile playing on his narrow lips, Edward dared to wonder if Bella forgot she was wearing nothing but a tank top, panties and a smile beneath the sheets. Inch by inch, he watched as more of her porcelain skin, kissed with pink from a night of sleep, became exposed to the air as he continued to pull down the fabric. His breath caught in his throat when the dark purple blanket made it an inch below her upper thighs, which promptly spread apart once he set his eyes upon them. Broken from his trance, he moved his gaze back to Bella's face, her eyes perfectly focused on his. "Hi," he said after a sharp inhale.

"Keep going," she demanded. Her chocolate brown eyes flickered with a desire Edward was so tired of extinguishing. The hand that held the blanket stayed perfectly still, as did the rest of his stone hard body while the soft curves of Bella's hips closed the gap between them in her bed. "Throw the blanket on the floor." Her eyes never left his.

For a split second, or maybe five minutes, Edward wasn't aware of the concept of time when he laid so close to his beloved, he contemplated obeying her order. He could rip the blanket clean from the bed, and ravish this young girl who trusted him with every fiber of her being, possibly killing her, but undoubtedly satisfying himself. It happens all the time in his mind. When she sleeps and he waits, he allows his mind to wander, not too far, into the possibilities of fucking Bella to the point of no return. She moans in the middle of the night, sometimes in a way where if he didn't know any better, he would think she was pleasuring herself deep within the realms of her sleep. She liked to lay on her side for hours with her slender arms tucked firmly between her legs, her pink mouth slightly open, her eyelids shut tight. Sometimes he left to pace outside of her window when the urge to replace her arms with his own became almost impossible to repress. It wasn't fair to keep her waiting when Edward knew Bella wanted him as badly as he wanted her. But he'd take the title of unfair to keep her safe and in tact.

"Stop thinking," Bella administered another order, breaking Edward's train of thought as she firmly gripped his wrist of the hand that held the blankets over her. "Keep your eyes on my body."

"Bella…" Edward groaned and shut his eyes, already allowing the dirty thoughts in his head to diminish as he pulled the blanket up north.

"No…" Bella's icy, authoritative tone suddenly bled freely into pleading. "Please…touch me."

In objection, Edward resumed to bring the blanket up to Bella's chin. Abruptly, he stopped the blanket before it covered her breasts. The white tank top did little to censor the hardening of Bella's nipples through the cotton. Her body often reacted as such, especially since Edward himself caused her to shudder every time his frozen body got near her, but he had an inkling that it wasn't just his temperature that was causing her to swell. He could smell it then, the ripening of her vagina as it contracted slowly, moistening as it readied for him to enter her. And before he could stop himself, he lowered his marble lips to her shirt, closed at first as they rolled around the hard nub on her breast. He felt her hold her breath, and a small squeak escaped her, as though she was scared to make a sound. He wanted to hear her moan like she did when she slept and dreamt of him, so he parted his lips and took her right nipple in his mouth, gently, the tank top still providing shelter to her skin.

"Please," Bella pleaded again, then immediately bit her tongue.

_This is already too far_, Edward knew as he positioned himself over the young girl. Her smells, her small sounds, the pink intensifying as it scaled every inch of her skin. It was enough to drive Edward into a frenzy. He didn't want to just taste her blood. He wanted to swallow her whole. He paused before the animalistic urge to rip her in half took control, and leapt backwards off her bed. He slammed into the wall at the opposite end of her room, so hard the picture frames slid off their nails in the plaster and crashed into the ground. He didn't dare breathe; he couldn't afford to allow the scent of her racing blood and damp center invade his airway. He clenched his jaw and lowered himself to the floor in a sea of broken glass. He had a perfect view of Bella's open legs as she sat up in bed, watching him in fear. He knew her first instinct would be to go to him, comfort him, but it was too dangerous. She reached her arm out and he shook his head furiously in protest.

"I'm so sorry," she began to whimper, drawing her arm back to her chest. The tank top ruffled against her flat stomach and still-hardened nipples. "It's too hard not to want you. I tried to stay quiet."

After concentrating on keep the air that remained untouched by Bella's scent in his lungs, Edward struggled to speak. "You have no idea how _imperative_ it was that you interrupted me, my love." Another image, both horrifying and erotically enticing flashed across Edward's mind before he shook it from his view and concentrated on Bella again. "I could have killed you right now."

Understanding Edward's first priority was keeping her safe was both heartbreaking and a relief to Bella. She wanted more than anything to express her love In a physical sense and share that bond with the only man she has ever loved, but she knew what the risk was every time she lost control the way she did. And even then, she purposely lowered her left hand against her body, down her stomach and stopping at her lower abdomen. Then, to Edward's horror, Bella used her trembling fingers to cup her vagina. She kept her eyes on Edward's the entire time as she spread her fingers and began to rub the warm area until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

"What…" Edward sighed and exhaled, a low growl manufacturing in the pit of his abdomen. "Stop that, Isabella."

The pleasure was deafening though, and Bella no longer was listening to Edward. She could faintly see his golden eyes darken with a sinister-like shadow. She could not stop, no matter how fast the look on Edward's face made her heart beat. It pounded in her chest as her fingertips moistened, the friction of her underwear driving her wild. The insides of her thighs were shaking, mad with anticipation, and slightly wet. She arched her back and Edward disappeared from her view as she laid all the way back into the bed, thoughts of him entering her with unrelenting force keeping her fingers in motion. She had never felt so exposed and she could cry from the wave of pleasure that was threatening to crash over entire body. She felt warm from her head to her toes as she writhed her knees and bucked her hips against her palm.

Edward's head was bowed in the sheer discomfort and disappointment of not being the hand that was about to make Bella come. But then he heard her chant his name, roughly at first, ragged between each sharp inhale. He tore his eyes away from his hands and watched as Bella quivered in excitement, tangling her long limbs in the sheets as she slipped two fingers inside of herself. Then she began to sing his name, both syllables flowing and unyielding as she readied herself to release.

Bella's eyes flew open when she felt cool air on her center. It sent a chill up her spine, and her teeth chattered. She immediately stopped moving her fingers inside of herself, allowing them to lay dormant between her legs while Edward stared hungrily at smooth pussy, slick with her wetness. She was careful to keep her mouth shut as she felt his icy fingers gently remove her hand from inside herself. His upper lip stretched lightly and he let his pale tongue run over the gleaming white row of teeth. "I can't _not_ taste you, Bella," he said, almost apologetically, though his face had no trace of sorry. "Do not move. I can't promise I can control myself if you do." And with a deep inhale, he groaned in utter ecstasy as her sweet and thick musk invaded his nostrils. Without another word, he wrapped his hands around Bella's open thighs, gripping her skin and roughly inserting his tongue deep into her hot and pulsating pussy. He stayed still for a moment when Bella shouted in delight and he caught her hands in mid-air as they groped for his hair. He knew she'd try pulling him deeper into her, so he kept holding onto her hands, intertwining his fingers with hers as he pushed his mouth and chin as hard as he could bear into her deepness. He tasted nothing but nectar, swirling his tongue all around until he thought he felt it burn.

"Oh my, God!" Bella hollered, disregarding Edward's instructions and resumed bucking her hips into his face. He couldn't help but smile as he began to relax, the urge to drain her of her blood leaving his body and the will to keep her alive returning with a vengeance. He wanted to feel her blood rush all the way to her labia, her clitoris extend as he sucked on it gently, the pounding of her heart vibrating her slim figure with each beat as he brought her to orgasm. He let go of her hands and roamed with his own all over her body, cupping her ass, lightly raking his fingers over her now exposed breasts, and finally bringing one hand back down to fuck her hole with two crossed fingers while he flattened his tongue and sloppily licked all of her juices as they flowed freely. He hummed against her lips as she finished coming for him, and allowed her to catch her breath before ripping himself away from her center.

Swiftly removing his pants and towering over the foot of Bella's bed, he waited for her to regain composure and open her eyes. He tried hard to hide a smirk when he watched Bella's eyelids fly open wide when she saw him reveal his hard cock. Then the play on his lips disappeared when the widened eyes on Bella's heart-shaped face lowered into a pleasurable, half-closed stare. It was smoldering, and he felt himself rise. She set her gaze upon him and licked her lips, and Edward could smell her center ripening again.

"Come here," she purred, and Edward could feel the imaginary satin ribbons of bondage slip and fall, allowing his desire to roam free. Instantly he was kneeling on the bed, watching Bella's naked body quiver just inches away from his marbled physique.

"If I hurt you," he whispered, letting his breath cover her face. "Tell me." In response, Bella placed her hands on each of Edward's rock hard shoulders and pushed him lightly on his back. Then he drew in a breath and held it as she gingerly began to climb on top of him, swinging one supple leg over his hip and preparing to lower herself onto him. "Slowly, there you go." He bit his own lip in concentration as he put his hands carefully on Bella's hips, guiding her. He stopped her as her pussy hovered over his cock. The heat coming from her body came off in waves and he could not stand it any longer. Edward watched her center open and envelope his length until he could no longer see clearly. His eyes blurred and he knew he was blinded by pleasure.

"Oh, Edward," Bella moaned and her head fell back, exposing her long, elegant neck. Her thick mane of hair fell over her shoulders, cascaded down her back, and she removed her hold from Edward's arms, cupping her own breasts. "You feel so good…"

The view was breathtaking for Edward. Her slender torso expanded stretched as she arched her back, and he held on tight to her hips, scared to lose grip. He felt her begin to rotate her pelvis slowly, grinding at a painstakingly delicious pace. He wouldn't be able to last much longer. "Bella," he whined in a desperate voice. "You're so beautiful." She shuddered as his words blew a cold wind upon her naked body.

Bella was new at this, but just hearing the hint of satisfaction in Edward's voice encouraged her to be bold. She brought her head back down to look Edward straight in the eye, still pinching her own breasts together because it felt so right, and she fastened the pace of her hips. His length inside of her felt cool, frigid, but oddly just right. Either way she bent her torso, he hit the spots she never even knew existed. It was like they were made to fit together like this. Her body was powerful now, he should not fear harming her. She was the lioness, staking her claim. He belonged to her and her hooks were in him. She'd never let him go.

Edward's face began to unhinge from control and Bella brought her body forward, pressing her lips against Edwards as she continued to ride him. She replaced her own hands on her breasts with Edwards, and he growled. He needed her as much as she needed him, she knew, and she wanted to prove to him that this wasn't a mistake. "Come for me, Edward. Come inside of me."

"Bella," Edward repeated over and over, letting a fiery roll of pressure that intensified with each thrust up into Bella's insides come over him. "I'm coming, oh God!" His hands ripped away from Bella's body and he reached behind him, grabbing the headboard of Bella's bed and dug his fingers into the wood, listening to the _crunch_ of it break. He shut his eyes tight as he released, shouting in pleasure but not as loudly as the cries of his lover. He blinked quickly and watched a red blush crawl faintly up the center of Bella's chest, reaching her neck and eliciting her own guttural moans as she came again. He felt himself shoot his own juices into her, felt them dart up and mix in with Bella's flowing moisture. He slowed the bucking of his hips and placed his hands back on Bella's waist. He felt pieces of wood fall onto his chest as the headboard crumbled. He giggled; a rare and human sound he hadn't had the urge to make in a century. Bella's eyes were lazy and she struggled to catch her breath. When she saw the broken pieces of her bed behind Edward, she laughed, too. Slowly, she let herself slide off and relaxed on her back next to her lover. She hadn't the opportunity to sweat after all that work since Edward was still deliciously cool next to her naked body. Her goose bumps tickled.

"I love you," she choked on emotion, never having experienced any pleasure on that level, never having been taken to a point of no control like she just had been. "Edward, I love you so much."

Edward wrapped both arms around her still trembling body. "I love you," he repeated as he buried his face in her dark wavy tresses at the base of her neck. Relief shook him to the core. He kept her alive, he kept her heart beating. "I love you, with everything that I am." And for the first time in a century, Edward felt so exhausted that he closed his eyes and did the closest thing to resting that a vampire like him could do.


End file.
